


unconventional

by roboticake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Because I can, Established Relationship, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Starting the new year with filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticake/pseuds/roboticake
Summary: “I do believe you have...unconventional tastes, Gabe, but this is ridiculous.”Or, Jack in lingerie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This piece was, at first, a Kylux prompt I received @ Tumblr (I had to write something tied to _"I can't believe you talked me into this"_ ). I decided to work on it a little more and tweak it so it could become a R76 ficlet. As always - tell me if I need to tag anything.
> 
> So.  
> How about we start 2017 with F I L T H.

 

 

“I do believe you have _unconventional tastes_ , Gabe, but this is ridiculous,” Jack protests weakly, face pink.

Gabriel merely raises an eyebrow. He sweeps his eyes up and down Jack’s barely clothed, shivering body; taking a moment to appreciate how the intricate patterned lace, covering his Commander’s most intimate area, casts shadows on his thighs. The contrast of delicate fabric on taut muscles is beautiful, Gabriel thinks. He tilts his head to a side and grins.

Jack, under his gaze, tugs self-consciously the garters hugging firmly his hips and keeping his stockings up. Splotches of red creep up his naked chest, splash his neck and cheekbones, and Gabriel can keep staring for hours, he doesn’t find anything ridiculous about Jack. He is _perfect_ like this, vulnerable and apprehensive, leaving all control to someone else.

Gabriel peels off his coat, throws it on the sofa of Jack’s office. The windows of the room, large and scrubbed clean, let the last rays of the sun bathe the walls in golden lights. They make Gabriel pause for a moment, until Jack rests a firm hand on his shoulder. He turns his focus back on the blonde, who shakes his head. _No._

It’s a shame, Gabriel muses to himself with a sigh, that no one will be able to see Jack Morrison, commander of Overwatch, like _this_ ;almost naked and already hard.

“Another time, Gabe,” Jack mutters with a sheepish smile gracing his lips, and Hell, Gabriel loves him _so much_.

He steps into the blonde’s space and, despite his shame and embarrassment, Jack doesn’t back down. He stands straight, almost like a saluting soldier, save for the defiant look he has. Still uneasy, his red lips are pursed. Gabriel laughs, gently traces Jack’s jaw, humming as he feels the smooth skin of his throat under the pads of his finger.

There is a regular, impatient tapping on the floor that almost matches the blonde's pulse, and Gabriel, surprised, casts a glance down to the leather heels Jack is wearing.

“You seem comfortable in them,” Gabriel comments, as surprised as amused. Jack doesn’t reply. He blushes even harder.

Gabriel lets out another quiet chuckle, and his hands reach delicately the pale skin of Jack’s stomach. He watches intently the way the Commander’s breath catches; the way he whimpers and melts under the attention. And finally, when Gabriel grabs possessively Jack’s waist, the blonde moans unashamedly, not seeking but _craving_ for contact.

There is nothing gentle in the way Gabriel handles Jack; or in the way he kisses the plush, red coated lips. It is demanding; unrelenting, and Gabriel only stops to tug, a smug grin on his lips, at the garters. They slap back loudly against Jack’s thighs, making the blonde pant between two bruising kisses.

Gabriel snarls, bites Jack’s neck to mark him, sighs with pleasure and huffs in amusement as Jack, somehow free of embarrassment, levers himself up and loops his legs around Gabriel’s waist. He grinds himself against his lover, whimpering, and oh, how beautiful he is, coming apart and moaning under all of Gabriel’s ministrations.

If Jack is the Commander of Overwatch during waking hours; here, in these stolen moments of intimacy, he is nothing but obedient and eager to please, writhing and shaking and panting.

Pushed against a wall, Jack begs in broken, intelligible words for Gabriel to do something, _anything_. He tries to grind harder to no avail, trapped with not enough room to move as he wants to.

The lace covering Jack’s cock is already damp with precum, the red of his lips smudged and painting his right cheek, and a sharp, pointed heel digs painfully in Gabriel’s inner thigh. Gabriel grunts, snakes a hand between their bodies, under the black lace. Jack moans as the other strokes his hard cock, his hips shaking, seeking delicious friction.

“You look quite pleased by the ridiculous idea,” Gabriel says breathlessly.

Jack groans, raises an arm to hide his face in embarrassment, but Gabriel is quick to pry it off. He cups the blonde’s jaw, stares at his blue eyes with a delighted grin.

In retaliation, Jack brings his fingers on Gabriel’s belt, unbuckles it deftly. He palms him roughly through his briefs and frees his aching hardness with a trembling hand, the other covering Gabriel’s with a shudder. They press their cock together, rub them, the skin sensitive and flushed with arousal. It’s filthy and perfect, and Jack only manages to choke out, “I can’t believe this” before he presses his eyes shut and comes, dirtying the black lace and both of their hands.

Gabriel can’t stop staring at the obscene display before him; at Jack’s disheveled hair, at his hooded eyes, at his bitten lips, at the fascinating way come drips down Jack’s thighs.

“I can’t believe this either,” Gabriel breathes out, voice rough and full of wonder, and he lets Jack stroke once, twice his cock before he also comes in a shudder. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.roboticake.tumblr.com) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/roboticake)


End file.
